Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ 5 + (6 - 10 \times 8) \times 10 $
Solution: $ = 5 + (6 - 80) \times 10 $ $ = 5 + (-74) \times 10 $ $ = 5 - 740 $ $ = -735 $